Sauna Mischief
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Freed finally caves to Bixlow about going to a Sauna with the other male members of Fairy Tail. Natsu decides on pulling some mischief with unforeseen results. *Yaoi Warning* Laxus x Freed


Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the twisted mind that comes up with this. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters and this is done purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: Do I need an actual reason to write Fraxus? No...well, there you go. Fraxus for the sake of...well, Fraxus. Enjoy.

Rating: Explicit (because it's how I roll)

Summary: Freed chooses to venture to a sauna with the other Fairy Tail guys...and picks a day when Natsu decides to cause some trouble resulting in one lightning Dragon Slayer to make some startling realizations all his own.

Sauna Mischief

He'd been badgered enough by Bixlow to finally just concede and agree to this humiliation. Honestly, he wasn't sure WHY anyone did this because being mostly naked in a steam-filled room with other males was uncomfortable. Highly uncomfortable. Or maybe he just saw it that way because he wasn't exactly keen on his more "effeminate" physique. He sits by Bixlow near the corner of the room wishing the towel was large enough to cover the entirety of his body. "You need to relax, Freed-baby," Bixlow comments chuckling, "The others aren't even here yet and you're nearly hyperventilating."

"I...This isn't...I'm NOT comfortable!" he retorts shifting slightly, "Why does this one not allow the option of anything under the towel?"

Bixlow shrugs. "Just their rules, I guess. You're gonna be the only one hiding under that you know."

He'd been refusing to glance at his teammate knowing that instinctively that the other wasn't nearly ashamed of his body. "I...I'm hardly going to be sitting here naked!"

Bixlow snorts. "Really, you are incredibly uptight. Relax. It's just the guys...well...that means Laxus will be here and..."

"L-LAXUS?!" His voice comes out more shrill then he means it to, and Bixlow smirks and chuckles.

"Yeah, he'll be here. Didn't figure I'd mention that before knowing you'd definitely not come."

"You...I...Oh GOD!" That was all he needed to think about; Laxus being naked. He covers his face with his hands. "B-Bixlow...you should have..." Footsteps and chatter interrupt his commentary and he finds his head snapping up in alarm even though he KNEW the others were coming. A moment later, they walk in and stop noticing him.

"Hey, you got Freed here!" Natsu says with a grin, "I was wondering when you'd wear him down."

"It took more than I'm used to having to do," Bixlow replies with a chuckle, "but he finally got tired of me whining at him more than Evergreen."

Freed feels his face flush. "Shut up," he mutters hating to be the center of attention.

"Well, you are highly stubborn when you want to be," Bixlow replies chuckling.

"Laxus should be here in a few...bet he'll get a kick out of this," Gray comments.

Freed is really sure he should have just avoided this for the umpteenth time hearing that. "Well, he has been kind of annoyed that Freed won't be sociable," Bixlow replies, "and it surprises me and Ever that it's the one thing he'll actually fight about with him."

Freed scowls. "I'm allowed to use my free time as I see fit," he mutters fiddling with his towel.

"Well, beyond me, Ever, and Laxus you don't seem to interact with anyone...and you barely do that with us," Bixlow points out.

"I don't LIKE people," he retorts in agitation, "especially not large groups of people. It makes me anxious."

"Aww, it's not like we're gonna hurt you," Elfman comments, "and you know it's not good to spend too much time alone, Freed."

He huffs. "How many times am I going to be told this?"

"Perhaps until you listen," a familiar voice comments from the doorway.

He makes the worst mistake he could possibly make and looks up and finds his mouth going dry at the sight of Laxus with his towel draped over his shoulder. The blond was...exquisitely built; power and muscles and just...so much masculinity that just made everyone else inadequate. He forces his gaze away feeling that creeping embarrassment fill him. He could have LIVED without getting a look at his god nude. "I...I'm here aren't I?" he manages hoping that his voice wasn't as hoarse as it sounded to his ears.

"I have to admit that it's a good start. You really don't need to hole yourself up so much. I know my grandfather has told you to be less of a recluse."

He had indeed and Freed was trying...which was a big part of why he'd allowed Bixlow to talk him into this. "I...I'm working on it, Laxus." Really, he hated that meek tone he got when dealing with the blond. It was ridiculously pitiful how he sounded. Only Laxus got him to sound like that...and he attributed it to the way he felt about the blond; feelings he knew would never be well received if the other found out. So he tried to keep it from being obvious even though he was sure half the guild knew exactly how he felt and the only reason Laxus didn't was because the blond hadn't thought along the lines of another male actually being into him. Freed was rather grateful for that as he was pretty sure if he did connect the dots that he'd find out first hand how it felt to take one of his lightning attacks point-blank.

He tries not to watch the other take a seat almost across from him as he wasn't about to get caught gaping at him. "A little uncomfortable, Freed?" Natsu's voice gets him to gaze at him and he sees the other gazing at his towel in amusement.

Bixlow snorts. "If he was allowed he'd wear his damn coat in here I'm sure."

"Aww, Freed, that's no way to be," Natsu pouts before grinning, "I can't imagine why. You look amazing from here."

Freed almost chokes at that feeling heat fill his face. "Could we NOT have this conversation?" he demands, "I'm not much for public displays. I leave that to Gray."

"Hey!" the Ice Mage says immediately, "Don't drag ME into this!"

"Well you DON'T have issues with walking around naked," he retorts.

Natsu snickers. "He does have a point."

"Stay out of it, Flame-brain!"

"Make me, perverted ice stripper!"

"And there they go," Bixlow chuckles, "I think this is a record for how soon it takes them to fight. Good one, Freed-baby."

Freed groans softly and rubs his face wondering what had possessed him to even dare attempt such a thing. "I...should have just refused you...AGAIN..."

"Hey, it's not that bad. They'll simmer down in a few minutes. They just like to yell and call each other names. They know better than to use magic. Laxus taught them quick, fast, and in a hurry to not repeat that after they ended up face down on the floor unable to move. Trust me getting struck with a towel in that position hurts."

Freed stares at him a moment before snorting. "Serves them right for not heeding him." The image though was an amusing one though he was pretty sure it had to hurt...especially if it was Laxus with the towel as the male had pretty good force when he wanted to.

He soon closes his eyes trying to just relax amidst the conversations that start around him after Gray and Natsu quiet with one sharp rebuke from Laxus about people trying to enjoy themselves without worrying about their stupid antics. He's almost managed that when he feels someone in front of him. Opening his eyes, he finds himself gazing at a rather smug Natsu. "Can I help y-" He doesn't even get the rest of the sentence out before the pink haired male has snatched his towel right off his hips and darts out of reach snickering. "NATSU!" he chokes out, "Give that back!"

The imp merely grins at him. "Come and get it," he challenges. Freed is pretty sure his blush has gone the length of his body he was so incredibly embarrassed.

"I am NOT coming after you," he retorts sharply, "Get back here with that right now!"

"Why? It's a much better visual without it, Freed."

He was going to strangle the male with the damn thing when he got his hands on him. However, a low sound catches his attention and he finds his gaze shifting to Laxus who is staring at him. Intently. He lets out a soft sound and finds his hands in his lap immediately. Dear gods...this was humiliating. The low growl startles him, however, before he hears, "Move. Your. Hands." He withdraws them almost as if burnt not sure how to take the others sudden aggressive tone. Beside him he feels Bixlow shift and turns to watch him make an abrupt move to the open space by Elfman an uncharacteristically amused expression on his face.

He was pretty sure it meant something was up about two seconds before he suddenly finds himself shoved so that he sprawls longways on the bench over the spot Bixlow had just occupied. "H-hey...L-Laxus?" He stares at the blond just a little unsure what his sudden issue was concerning his quite naked state and stills noticing the dilated pupils and the hint of fangs along the others lips. "L-Laxus...are you...alright?" He wasn't sure why the other was slipping into Dragon-mode like this and wasn't sure it was safe that he was nearly over top of him while doing it. Watching the others gaze rove down him while his tongue flicks over his lips wasn't exactly helping Freed's state of mind. "Laxus," he tries again wishing his body wasn't enjoying that gaze so much. However, the more he reacts to other the more intent that gaze would become and Freed wasn't sure how to interpret this incredibly awkward situation. He goes to try for a fourth time but doesn't manage it as the other leans down and presses his mouth to his. Hard. Freed's brain at the moment just cannot seem to catch up to the fact that Laxus, LAXUS, was kissing him though his body is all too happy to have his lips parting allowing the other to plunge his tongue in aggressively claiming his mouth.

When the other draws back, it takes Freed a few seconds to regain himself and he gazes up at the blond who looks about as startled as he feels. "L-Laxus...what..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to ask the other who cocks his head staring at him a moment before his mouth curves.

"How the fuck did I miss how appealing you are?"

Freed stills his eyes widening at the question. "How...did..." he chokes out unsure how the hell they'd gotten to THIS point.

"Probably because he wears the most formless attire EVER," Bixlow comments in amusement.

"I really...really do hate that coat," the blond mutters.

Freed feels himself on the verge of something; laughing? Hysterics? He wasn't sure but something. "I..." What was he supposed to say to that? Hell, what was he supposed to do right now? The other glances down at him before slowly brushing his hand down his chest making him shudder and gasp. "L-Laxus..."

He glances lower before raising his gaze. "Ah...well...now you're antagonistic behavior makes sense..."

If he could spontaneously-combust from flushing so much, he was pretty sure he would have done so at this point. "I..." Really what was there to say? He was kind of being obvious at this point that his attention pleased him.

"YOU are fucking adorable as hell," Laxus murmurs, "Not to mention...fucking appealing..."

"I...didn't think you were into males..."

"I'm not," he replies, "I'm definitely not...except...apparently I'm into you..."

He couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that brought considering how he felt about the other. "I...Certainly don't mind the interest."

That earns him a low chuckle from the other. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't, either." Laxus' gaze flashes upwards, "You guys either leave or you keep your mouths SHUT, you hear me?"

"We see nothing," comes the immediate response from pretty much everyone there.

"Better not," he warns before flashing a rather predatory grin down at the green haired male who suddenly realizes just what he'd gotten himself into.

"Laxus...we're in a public Sauna."

"And?"

"We'll get thrown out."

"Will that really bother you?" The question is posed as the other towers over him leaning close leaving only inches between them.

"I..." It should and he knew it but at the moment all he could think about all he could focus on was that Laxus, his thunder god, was interested in HIM, wanted HIM. He finally slowly reaches up and tugs him down to lightly kiss his mouth wanting another taste. It would be all it would take before he'd have him straddling over him his mouth pressing more firmly, hungrily as his hips press down allowing him to rub along him. Freed instinctively slides a leg up over his hip pressing him firmly to him as he moans against his mouth. It becomes less and less of a problem that there is an obvious audience the more his emotions and desires override his ability to think rationally.

The kiss is broken and Laxus smirks at him noting the curled leg. "Someone is needy," he murmurs in a playful tone, "and so unlike my uptight captain...I rather like this needy wanton creature."

He would probably die of mortification for acting like this were it not for the fact that he wanted too badly the blond above him to care how he looked. "Please...Laxus..." And there was that whiny, needy tone that made him wonder how much of an embarrassment this made him. Though the heat filling those orbs and the deepening smirk tells him that he MIGHT be saying something right.

"And who am I to deny such a delicious request?" the other murmurs in a low husky tone. Honestly, the blond couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on by someone's eager want of him to this degree. Certainly none of the females he'd taken to bed had ever gotten this sort of reaction from him just by pleading for more. There was something vastly enthralling about Freed that he hadn't really seen before. Then again males in general had never interested him at ALL before and here he was getting all worked up over one. He decides that it wasn't worth figuring out WHY he was suddenly so entranced by Freed and to just go with it. Honestly, over-analyzing things was Freed's thing not his.

Gently, he uncurls the others leg allowing him to draw back to a kneeling position gazing down at him. He could possibly blame the heat of the Sauna and the relaxed state that came over him for how willing he was to touch the other like this but he wasn't continuing to wonder. All he knew was that he wanted him and Freed was willing so he'd take what he could. Staring down at the panting, flushed rune mage, he finds his eyes roving over every inch of exposed skin down to the swollen length against his stomach and finds his tongue flicking out. How it was that he invoked such a hunger, Laxus wasn't sure but there they were. He reaches a hand down and gently wraps his fingers around the hot, pulsing organ grinning at the soft sound that escapes the other. Slowly, he'd draw his hand up and down digits stroking along the skin taking in the texture and the feel of the twitching flesh. He can't resist brushing his thumb up under the head stroking along the raised vein. The sharp gasp and jerk of the others hips has him rather enthralled and entertained. Slowly, he'd move closer inch by inch while the other was focused on his hand circling the skin until his lips brush lightly the dark-hued head drawing a choked sound of his name passed the others lips as he was obviously NOT expecting that. It draws a low chuckle from the blond before he'd flick his tongue out lightly against the skin tasting the other and finding him rather enjoyable. He cups the others hips holding him down as he licks slowly over the swollen length wanting to explore without him squirming so much.

There were no words to describe Freed's feelings on having Laxus licking him like he was. His fingers clench into fists and his body shudders and trembles unable to shift upwards as the other had him held tightly down so that he could move at his leisure. Freed brings one fist to his mouth to stifle the choked, whining, mewling sounds as his back arches. Honestly, he had to look embarrassing to the others at this point but he couldn't stay still with the sparks of pleasure flickering up his nerves. When the other stops and gazes at him, he almost whines piteously. "Stop that," he tells him sternly, "Put the hand down."

"B-but..."

"Freed Justine, do as you are told and keep that hand OUT of your mouth."

It was a command and Freed knew better than to disobey Laxus. He forces the hand behind his head shivering despite the heat of the room and wondering how in the world they were going to keep from getting either thrown out or arrested at this point. Glancing at his expression, the other snorts softly. "Freed, they're not that concerned with what goes on in here...Besides, Gray and Natsu have sex on a regular basis. They're used to it as long as we don't fling magic and clean up after ourselves. So relax and STOP over thinking this."

"W-would...be easier if I had something else to focus on," he answers not realizing how that could be taken. The raised eyebrow that would be followed by a smirk tells him that he really needed to stop issuing challenges to the other. When his head lowers, Freed expects a lot of things but NOT for the blond Lightning Dragon Slayer to press his mouth down the length of him. His eyes widen in a probably comic way as a sharp gasped moan escapes. "L-Laxus!" The others response is merely to start lightly sucking before his head would bob slowly. Freed's back arches violently, his free hand sliding into the others blond spikes as pleasure dances up his nerves leaving his only focus the male causing him such bliss.

All too soon the other withdraws gazing up at him, eyes filled with a dark need that just spoke of unfulfilled desires. "Gray," Laxus says thickly, voice a husky tone that has Freed shivering, "I know you have it with you as you ALWAYS do. Toss it here." Freed watches the other draw a bottle from his towel before tossing it to Laxus.

"Never thought you'd be the one to need to borrow it," he comments with a grin.

"Neither did I," Laxus answers, "but here we are."

"Yeah...and it's a nice change to be able to watch YOU have some fun."

"Be quiet," Laxus mutters the faint coloring on his face speaking far more about the situation he was in. He focuses on opening the bottle before gazing down at the male splayed out before him. "Keep relaxed," he murmurs before bringing a slick digit to his entrance and circles lightly. The tight clamping his body does tells Laxus he definitely hadn't done this. Ever. That just makes that need worse and he focuses on being slow, easy on him. He works the first finger in stroking slowly along the shivering, clamping walls. Freed's tight heat was wreaking absolute havoc on him as he wanted to sink into it so badly. It had been a long time since he'd had to struggle for this much control of himself. Finally, he manages two and then three working the other open making sure to get him nice and slick. The sounds going from soft hitching at the beginning in discomfort to shuddering gasps of pleasure certainly weren't really helping either as each arch and cry was just more and more appealing.

Once he can move the digits easily, he finally withdraws them unable to refrain from smirking at the choked sound of protest it earned him. He slicks his own swollen aching flesh before slowly moving over him gazing at the flushed, panting face of his captain, one of the few who had seen him at his worst and still stood by him and feels something in him shift into place as he slides his hands into the others before murmuring, "Relax, Freed."

The fingers opening him had been uncomfortable at first before he'd relaxed enough to let him work him open and found that bundle of nerves that sparks pleasure hard through him. He'd nearly gotten used to the press of those digits welcomed them eagerly when the other withdrew them giving him a smug expression before he'd apply the lube to the swollen jutting flesh that would be...Freed has that moment of brief panic realizing just where that swollen appendage was about to press into when Laxus moves over him, the feel of his hands taking a hold of his own soothing before the other would tell him to relax. A moment later, he would feel him press against him before slowly pressing in drawing a choked, shuddered breath through clenched teeth at the feeling of being filled and stretched in such away. Laxus stills once all the way in him allowing him to adjust as he leans close enough to gently nuzzling and kiss his jawline. "Let me know when I can move," he murmurs softly against his skin, "Take your time and don't rush yourself." It touched a deep part of him that the other was being this careful, this patient when he could clearly see the want to move, to press himself in deeply. It was that willingness that eases him further that makes relaxing come more quickly.

He closes his eyes and slows his breathing focusing on relaxing his body which had definitely not been too thrilled with his choice of activity at first. However, as his muscles stopped clamping so much, he feels that need fill him again, that ache for more than he was being given. "L-Laxus...move...but...slowly?" He knows that it wasn't what the other needed at the moment but he wasn't too sure what he could take even though he craved MORE. To his surprise, he watches the other nod before he'd make a slow, shallow thrust rubbing along his slick walls making him gasp aloud. "A-again..." he whispers after the other stills a moment. The next feels even better and this time, his own hips move with it drawing him in deeper and making him rub up against that spot that has him gasping more. "Y-yess...please...Laxus..."

It was the hardest thing he'd managed to do; waiting for the other to be ready for him but Laxus finds that the strain and wait is worth it as Freed relaxes allowing him to press in deep. He felt utterly perfect around him; an almost painful heat that had him groaning with every shift of his hips. Feeling him shifting against him drawing him in deep and the sounds...gods he was addicted in no time. He grips the others hands as he slowly ups the speed and tempo making sure to pay attention to his reactions to make sure he doesn't push the other too far too fast.

It's not long before Freed's arms snake around his neck as he presses back and Laxus can't resist slowly shifting backwards until the other is seated on his lap. The startled expression makes him smirk before he purrs low, "Ride me, Freed." Watching the other flush before he'd slowly shift up and then press down before gasping in bliss has him groaning softly. "Th-that's it," he encourages, "Show me how much you like this...how much you want it."

To be honest, he'd never thought of something this entirely wanton before and the fact that he was doing it in front of almost half the guild was embarrassing but he focuses on Laxus as he shifts his hips up and down gasping and groaning at the feel of the others flesh rubbing along him. The low, purred encouragement helps and he soon would be pistoning hard up and down fingers entwined with the others as he shudders and trembles on that knife's edge of perfect bliss. A moment later, he feels Laxus release one of his hands before those fingers would be wrapped around his swollen, leaking flesh and he'd stroke him in time with his thrusts. Freed's panting becomes more and more labored, his eyes fluttering helplessly as every shove down brushes that spot jolting pleasure up him. So close...it was so close...just a little...His eyes widen and a sharp cry escapes him as he feels a flicker of the others power in his finger tips and it bows his back as everything seems to come apart all at once.

It almost has him blacking out for a moment as such intense feelings flare through him and leaves him breathless and shaking atop the others hips. A hand reaches up and cups the side of his face as he slowly blinks at the other. "Fuck...if you aren't the most glorious damn thing," Laxus murmurs.

"I...Did you..." He realizes that it was a stupid question to ask as a stick wetness rolling down his thighs clearly answers that. The other chuckles a low, satisfied sound before he'd gently tug his hips.

"U-up with you," Laxus murmurs grinning, "Preferably before we get stuck like that. Trust me a very BAD idea. Just ask Natsu and Gray."

Freed stills a moment before he closes his eyes snorting softly as he slowly pushes upwards sliding off of the other. Honestly that was a funny thought though he could definitely see it being painful. "Here," comes Bixlow's soft tone. Freed turns to see him with a small bucket of water and rags. The Seith mage grins, "You two are definitely something together."

"Be quiet you," Laxus mutters though he takes the bucket before glancing at him and beckoning him closer. "C'mere."

Freed flushes. "I assure you that I can..."

"I will dump the contents of this bucket over your head if you finish that," Laxus warns, "Now come here so I can make sure I didn't hurt you even accidentally." Deciding to not push him into actually dumping the water on him, Freed does as he's told rather embarrassed to be on the bench in front of him in such a position. The feel of the cloth against his skin makes him gasp as the water is cold. His fingers dig into the bench as he strives to stay still and let the other work. The soft chuckle makes him scowl over his shoulder at the other.

"I should toss the other rag between your legs and see if you're still laughing," he mutters. A sharp swat has him jerking and gasping out. "H-hey!"

"Don't sass," the other says in amusement, "especially not when your in such a NICE position for retaliation."

Freed flushes furiously at the snickering from the others before muttering, "You just like having that power over another don't you? Ego-centric, power-hungry Dragon Slayer."

He feels the other shift until he's over him and has that split-second of wondering if he'd said TOO much before his ear is nipped before the other purrs, "Maybe so...but you're the wanton little rune mage who is obsessive about pleasing me...so I think we're even."

Freed flushes furiously at his words. "Y-you..."

"I am right and you know it," he murmurs.

Honestly, there really wasn't an argument to be had at that point. He manages a smile. "I can live with that then."

Laxus chuckles. "Good because I don't intend on letting you get away from me."

It wasn't like he'd try that very hard but Freed wasn't about to correct him. And perhaps...he wouldn't retaliate on Natsu for stealing his towel after all. Perhaps.


End file.
